Breaking Out
by Hermione1083
Summary: After the final battle, Ron has not dealt with Hermione's death well. Harry and Ginny have been trying desperately to help him, but he just won't move on...until he met Anna McKinnon.
1. A Chance to Break Out

1Chapter 1: The Chance to Break Out

There was smoke, and flashes of light. He saw blood on the cold ground. He was scared. He was more scared than ever in his life, but not for himself. He couldn't find her. He had stopped fighting long before. He was pushing his way through the once peaceful grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was now a battlefield. He had told her not to leave his side, but he couldn't find her now.

Ron knew that he didn't need to worry about Harry. He knew in the deepest parts of his soul that Harry would win and that would be tonight. Good always triumphed over evil, and Harry would beat the darkest wizard of all time. It was Hermione that he was worried about. She was the smartest witch he had ever met, but she had thrown her cautious nature to the wind during this battle. It was like something had come over her.

Hermione had always been brave, but she was just being foolish now. He needed to find her, and find her soon. The famous trio had ruined a lot of plans for the dark side, and Hermione was a muggle born. She was a prime target, and he needed to find her before someone else did. Malfoy was out here somewhere. Malfoy would drop everything to go after her. Ron couldn't let that happen. Nothing else mattered right now.

That's when Ron saw her. He ran as fast as he could. Every nightmare that he had ever had was about to come true, and he just couldn't let it happen. He met her desperate gaze and yelled to her, but she didn't respond. Lucius Malfoy had her in his hands. The sinister man was laughing loudly at the predicament he had put them in. It didn't matter what happened to Ron, but he was going to kill the man that was trying to hurt Hermione.

Then the earth shook suddenly, and he was thrown back forcefully. When he got to his feet there was nothing but destruction in front of him. A deep crater in front of him and body parts strewn on the ground. Ron fell to his knees and screamed.

Ron woke up with a start. He had the same dream over and over again for two years. He hated sleeping. It just brought him back to that fateful day. The end of the war. The day Harry won. The day that good indeed triumphed over evil. The day Ron lost the love of his life.

It had been mere weeks before that battle that he had proclaimed his love to his best friend. He had no idea how she would react, but he had hoped that she would feel the same way. She had. Ron felt like his life was complete the moment that she had kissed him. Every time that he had held her he felt that he was going to a safe place…a place like home.

Everything was so rushed then. No one knew what the next day would bring. Everything was so uncertain. Ron had watched everyone admit so many things. No one held anything back anymore, because if you didn't do it today, it may never be done. Too many had died. There were too many things left unsaid or undone. Ron didn't want to have any regrets, especially when it came to Hermione.

That is what gave Ron the courage to tell Hermione that he loved her. Whether she felt the same way or not, he knew that he needed to say it. If anything happened to her or him, she would always know that she was loved.

Ron was thankful that he had told her everything that he had felt for so long. He was overjoyed when he learned that she had felt the same things for him. In the midst of a terrible war, they had finally found love. To Ron, it was the purest of loves. It was a love that began when he was a child and matured through the years. He had fallen in love with his best friend, and he could finally revel in it and proclaim it to the world. Unfortunately, it had only lasted a few weeks, but Ron had no regrets when it came to Hermione.

Yes, he wished that she were still with him. He wished that he had never lost her, but they shared more in those few weeks than many did in a lifetime. Sometimes at night he imagined that she was still with him, lying there beside him. He remembered every inch of her body. He could recall the feeling of her skin against his own. And–it didn't matter. Harry kept telling him that he had to move on, but Ron still hadn't let her go. The pain was just too deep.

Ron rolled over and looked at his clock and groaned. It was nearly eight o'clock. He had decided to take a nap after he had visited his parents at the Burrow. He always went to the Burrow on Saturdays. What he was groaning about was that Harry would be home soon.

Ron had promised Harry and Ginny that he would go out with them tonight. Ron rarely went out anymore. He didn't see the point. He acted much like Harry did after Sirius died. Harry should understand what his best friend was going through, but Harry did get over it. Ron, on the other hand, just couldn't. It may have been a couple years, but he still just wasn't ready. He wanted to move on in some ways, but he just couldn't let himself accept that she was gone and move on. He couldn't handle the guilt of it.

Ron was ripped from his thoughts when he heard a large pop in the hallway.

"Ron? Are you ready yet? Ginny is going to meet us. She's gonna be a little late," Harry called down the hallway as he approached Ron's room. When Harry entered, he didn't look surprised when he found his best friend in bed. "Ron, you're going with us. You'll never move on if you don't at least try. The only girl you've spoken to in the last couple years is your sister! Now get up and get dressed!" Harry demanded.

Ron looked at his friend for a moment contemplating his next course of action. Usually he would have just ignored Harry's pleas and just give a lame excuse of why he couldn't go, but for some reason Ron had really listened to what Harry had to say. Then he decided that maybe he could give it a chance. Going out one night wouldn't really hurt, and it definitely wouldn't mean that he loved Hermione any less. Maybe it was time to start moving on.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Just give me a minute mate!" Ron said as he jumped up from his bed and rummaged through his things to find some clean clothes. "So, where are we going anyway?"

"Some place called 'Lady Luck's' in London," Harry replied.

"Whatever, let's get going!" Ron proclaimed and was amazed at his own eagerness. He hated having that dream. He wanted to escape it and maybe move on in the process. He knew that everyone else had, and that it would take him time. Maybe he just needed to get his foot out the door.

Ron found himself with Harry outside a small pub with an old fashioned sign above it reading "Lady Luck's." He followed Harry inside the small pub and was shocked at what he found.

"Harry? Where are we?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"A pub. What does it look like?" Harry replied looking at his friend suspiciously.

"Harry, this is a muggle bar! Look at this place! I bet they don't even know what butterbeer or firewhiskey is!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, we've never been to this one before, but we have a lot of fun at muggle pubs. I'm not a celebrity. No one knows who I am. No one asks what happened at the final battle. I can just cut loose ya know?" Harry replied as he led Ron to a table near the bar. "I'll get you a drink. I know exactly what you'll like."

Ron looked around at the alien establishment. The pictures on the walls didn't have moving figures. There were no warlocks or vampires or even hags. He could tell that it was a muggle pub because no one wore any traditional wizard clothing. They wore–well muggle clothes of course. The music was different than what he was used to as well. There were people dancing to it though. It wasn't the Weird Sisters, but it would do.

Harry returned with the frosty mugs. "Here you go mate. Cheers!" he exclaimed as he began drinking. He slammed the mug on the table and looked at his friend. "It's called a beer. Guinness actually. Try it. Don't look at me that way! You'll like it, I promise."

Well, as long as Ron was trying new things tonight, he might as well. He tipped the mug and tasted the refreshing beverage. "Wow! These muggles know what they are doing!" Ron said to the mug.

"Harry, have you already gotten him so sloshed that he is talking to inanimate objects?" Ginny asked giggling as she sat down at the table as well. "I can't believe you got him out of the house. Good job Harry!"

"Let's not make a spectacle alright? I'm here. Now what?" Ron asked.

Ginny giggled again. "You have been cooped up in your flat for too long! This is a pub. You get sloshed, you dance, you make a total fool of yourself, and then you go home with some gorgeous random person and have wild sex with them!" Ginny exclaimed. She must have noticed the frightened face on her brother and continued with, "I was kidding about the last part."

The three continued to drink for a while. Ron didn't mind the atmosphere or the drinks as much as he thought he would. He was actually having a decent time with his sister and his best friend. The two had been dating since shortly after Ginny graduated, which was about a year ago. Ron had always been overprotective of his only sister, but with Harry he didn't need to be. Harry wasn't like the other blokes that tried to date his sister. He cared about her and took care of her. Ginny had been infatuated with Harry since she was ten years old. They were happy and that helped Ron to be happy as well. He was hoping that they would get married soon so that he knew that he would never lose Harry. If his best mate was married to his sister then he would never have to worry about losing touch with him.

"Harry, I want to dance," Ginny told Harry. She could get him to do just about anything she wanted. That of course would leave Ron alone at the table, but Ron didn't mind much. He tended to stick to himself lately.

"Alright, Ginny, but what about you mate?" Harry said to Ron.

"I'll be fine. Just leave me here with my new found friends!" Ron exclaimed gesturing towards the drinks on the table.

"Why don't you dance too?" Harry suggested.

"I don't think so," Ron replied quickly.

"Look. Over there in the crowd of dancing people. There's this girl with wavy hair. She keeps looking at you. I think you should go for it," Harry said quickly. He wasn't sure what type of response he would get from his friend, so Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and walked her to the dance floor before Ron could say anything at all.

Ron hadn't even noticed any girls. There were girls there, but he wasn't really looking at them. He decided to turn and watch the two go and dance when he saw her. Two people moved aside and there she was. She was tall and thin. She wasn't as curvy as Hermione had been. Her hair was wavy and just fell over her shoulders. It was a shimmering strawberry blonde. Ron was surprised that he hadn't noticed her before now. She was dancing so uninhibitedly. She was captivating. She smiled to no one in particular and sang the words to the song to no one but herself.

She wasn't Hermione.

He turned away and began drinking his beer again. The song changed to a slow ballad, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Ginny and Harry dancing together laughing. He was truly happy for them. Ginny had always cared for Harry, and Ron knew that Harry had always cared for her whether she had realized it or not.

Ron also noticed that the dancing girl was gone from the dance floor. It was better off of course. It's not like he was going to talk to her or anything. He wasn't interested in speaking to random women in muggle pubs. Ron came for Harry and Ginny, and maybe to feel a little bit more normal. He definitely wasn't planning on making new acquaintances.

He picked up his mug and noticed the girl sitting at the bar talking to the big, burly bartender.

"Come on Murph! When are you ever going to take a day off? I can't afford all this overtime!" The beautiful girl laughed. Her face lit up when she laughed.

"I'll take a day off when I can trust that you won't burn this place to the ground," the bartender named Murph retorted sarcastically.

"Very funny! I was a little girl when that happened. I don't think I'll ever live that down, huh?" she replied. "So, what ya say?"

"Same as every other night. You need to settle down and get back to school. I can take care of this place while you're gone," Murph said to her.

"Not again! Why go back to school when I already have a livelihood?"

"Maybe because I know that this isn't what you were meant to do with your life if you catch my drift," Murph replied a little more harshly. "I gave you a friend's name. Why don't you get in touch with him?"

"Oh yeah, what was it again? Meany? Moory? Something like that right? I've had enough of that nonsense. Can you please just let it go?" the pretty girl asked as she smiled coyly.

"For tonight, but not for good Anna. You look just like your mother but act nothing like her."

"I don't want to hear it again. It's Saturday! Stop reminiscing about the past and have fun!"

Then what she did next really surprised Ron. She looked over her shoulder at him and winked. Ron whipped around immediately. Was he really that obvious? He hadn't looked at a girl in two years, and the first one he sees notices. He already knew that his ears had to be bright red.

While Ron was berating himself for being a lousy git, the girl had filled a pitcher of Guinness and walked over to his table. "You might want a few more after that," she stated. Ron looked at her fully confused and did not respond. She just smiled and continued. "People don't tend to be so obvious and stare at me. I'm quite flattered." She pulled out the chair opposite him and sat down. Now what was he supposed to do?

"Well, I guess you aren't much of a talker, huh? Well, I'm Anna McKinnon," she said as she stuck out her hand for Ron to shake, but Ron still hadn't responded. She leaned in a little closer and said, "This is when you're supposed to shake my hand and tell me your name. Are you from a different world or something?" she joked.

"Sometimes I think so," Ron replied without meaning to and she laughed. "The name's Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ron Weasley. I don't think I've ever seen you in here before. I don't get many strangers in here. It's the same old crowd each night. Of all the gin joints in all the world, why'd you pick mine?" Anna asked him grinning.

"My sister and my best friend dragged me. Not like this is a bad place to go of course. I don't normally go to pubs much, but when I do it's usually the Leaky Cauldron." Ron knew immediately that he shouldn't have said that. He wasn't used to talking to muggles. She would have no idea what the Leaky Cauldron was, and he couldn't exactly explain what it really was to her.

"Never heard of it. Sounds a bit dodgy though. Sorry, mate. So, where are your sister and your friend?"

Ron glanced over his shoulder and replied, "The red head giggling as she's staring at us is Ginny and the bloke with her is my best mate Harry. They can be pretty persistent and quite annoying," he told her

"Family is like that. You love them one minute and can't stand them the next," she replied.

"I hear you! I have five brothers and a sister. It can be great fun, but then there are times when I wish that I were an only child."

"Oh no! Never wish that! That would be horrid. Family gives spice to your life!" she proclaimed.

"You put up with them then," he said to her.

She laughed some more. "So, Mr. Ron Weasley, what is it that you do?" she asked innocently.

Ron wasn't sure how to answer. He was an Auror of course, but she would have no idea what that was. He decided to just stretch the truth a bit. "I'm in law enforcement, just a paper pusher. Nothing exciting," he explained.

"I'm sure it's more exciting than you're letting on. I don't see you living a boring life. Redheads need adventure and excitement."

Ron laughed at that comment heartily. "You would know," he declared suggestively. "So, how do you own a pub? You look a little young to be running this place."

Anna bit her lower lip a bit and her expression became somewhat darker. "My father left it to me." Ron realized that he had pressed a button, and he didn't want to ruin the first real conversation he was having with anyone but his family and Harry in two years. Ron was surprised when she continued. " My mum died when I was much younger. That's when my dad bought this place. Unfortunately, about two and half years ago there was a gas leak in my house and my dad and my four siblings died. Don't look at me like that either! I'm not a pity case. Everyone has a sad story. That one's mine, and I've dealt with it," she told Ron.

He couldn't believe that a total stranger had just unloaded so much onto him. He couldn't believe that she had lost her entire family about the same time he had lost Hermione, and she seemed so adjusted. He wasn't that adjusted at all. Suddenly his heart cried out for him to tell her about Hermione, but how could she understand? The muggles had no idea about the wizard war, but he wanted so much to talk about it. He had never spoken about it, not even to Harry.

Ron began contemplating telling this girl everything, but he was startled when she stood up abruptly from the table. "Well, Ron Weasley. I can't beat around the bush. There's something about you that I like. I knew it from the moment you walked into the door. Would you like to dance?" she asked.

This girl was so different from Hermione. She was so outgoing and even forceful. She was open and unashamed of herself. She just seemed comfortable. She wasn't Hermione though. He wasn't ready for anything like this.

"Er–I was just about to get going...sorry," he said lamely. She didn't stop smiling though. He liked her smile a lot. It wasn't a straight, perfect smile. It was kind of crooked and looked mischievous. It reminded him oddly of his twin brothers, in a non-creepy way.

"Don't give me any lame excuses. If you ever want to have that dance...you can always find me here," Anna said to him and winked. She turned and walked away towards the dance floor and began dancing by herself again singing to no one.

"Hey, Red. Just to let you know...she hasn't asked a bloke to dance in a very long time. I remember the last time, and it was before she ran the place," the bartender Murph said to him as he wiped down a nearby table. "If I were you, I would get my head out of my butt and go after her. They don't come any better than that. She's infuriating, but worth it." The large bartender had never even looked up at him. He just walked away as if he had never said anything at all. Ron didn't even have time to reply by the time he had left.

Ron's mind began racing. Hermione was gone. He had to accept that. It just felt like he was betraying her if he ever looked at anyone else, but he suddenly remembered something that Ginny had said to him recently. 'Hermione loved you. She wouldn't want you to waste your life away for her memory. You can't just love a ghost, Ron.'

Maybe it was time for him to move on. This girl was beautiful, and she seemed fun. She was independent and outspoken. If it didn't pan out, then it wouldn't matter. He just wanted to feel alive again. Maybe she couldn't do that for him, but it would be a start.

Ron jumped up from the table at that thought and briskly walked toward the dance floor. He saw her there. She was in the middle of the throng of people. She danced like no one was watching. She sang aloud to no one but herself. She was unashamed of her silly gyrations. Anna was so different from Hermione. Maybe that was what he needed. Hell, he had no idea what he needed, but he was sick of feeling so alone and empty. He had to get back out there just like Harry kept telling him. This would be the first step. This would be his chance to break out.

Ron walked straight up to Anna, and it was as if she knew he was coming after her. She turned to meet his gaze and gave him a crooked grin, but didn't say anything. She had made the first move...now it was his turn.

Anna had stopped dancing and just gazed up at him. Ron looked into her eyes and didn't say a word. He did something that he wasn't known for doing. Something he was completely frightened of doing. He put his arms around her waist and began to dance. For the first time in a very long time, Ron felt a little more whole.


	2. So Far Away

1Chapter 2: So Far Away

She was sitting in the large armchair near the east side window. It was the largest window in the room. It was very early. The sun had not risen yet. She woke up each morning early, before anyone else and sat in the same chair next to the same window to watch the sunrise. It made her feel less alone and more normal. After the hues of pink, gold, and purple disappear into a vibrant blue she would accept where she was and go about her daily routine. Sunrise though was her escape. That and her dreams, but they were so few and far between lately that she had almost given up on them.

Hermione read a lot. Of course she did. She was always known for being a bookworm in school, but now it was to keep sane. Most of the time she was left completely alone in this mansion. Just the hard walls and barely used furniture for company. Although, she did prefer being alone than having to interact with his goons. Those were the worst days. They were crude and obnoxious. She didn't understand how he could stand them.

Hermione Granger had been held in Draco Malfoy's summer home in the south of France for the last two years. She had no contact with the outside world except that she was allowed to read the Daily Prophet. She no longer had her wand, but Draco did allow her to use a wand that was designed specifically to only allow certain types of spells. She could do cleaning or cooking or any normal day activities. It couldn't be used to defend herself or attack him. He could have not given her any chance to use magic at all therefore, she was grateful for the little bit that he did give her.

The day of the final battle plagued her mind again. It was the day she lost the love of her life, Ron Weasley. She was being held by Lucius Malfoy. He was an evil, wicked man. He was about to kill her and Ron when Draco had saved her. Draco had used a spell to slow down time for a few moments and had rescued her. She was grateful for Draco's daring to save her, but unfortunately, the explosion that had ensued had killed Ron. She lost half of herself and had never felt whole again. Without Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger felt dead herself.

Draco had brought her here. He swore that he wouldn't hurt her, and he had not. He had told her that Lucius would be after her, and that he would keep her safe. At the time, she hadn't really fought it, but she hadn't believed him completely either. She didn't really care what happened to her at the time. She had already lost everything. Harry had died during the last battle after he had beaten Voldemort and the entire Weasley family too. She had nothing left to live for. What did it matter if Draco kept her there? She didn't have a life either way, but Hermione slowly grew accustomed to him. He was much different than he had been during their days at Hogwarts.

Draco treated her kindly, which surprised her. He had breakfast and dinner with her each day. He would spend the day with her whenever he could, but he had business all over Europe, and she didn't expect or really want much from him. Draco had become so caring towards her. Hermione was shocked to learn of his feelings for her, but she was not interested in him. He wasn't Ron and after how he had treated her in school, she couldn't contemplate anything with him. She wept for Ron every night. She called out his name, but she knew he would never answer. Everyday she slowly resigned herself to her fate of living in this foreign home with a boy that she thought always hated her without the boy that she knew had truly loved her.

Hermione couldn't complain though. Draco was always a complete gentleman. He would always meet her in the dining room promptly at seven o'clock. He was never late. There he would hand her the Daily Prophet, and they would talk over their meal. Crabbe and Goyle tended to lurk around the home, but she saw them rarely. Draco realized that she disliked them joining them for meals, so he put a stop to it.

The boy she knew in school just didn't seem like the same one sitting across from her at the table sipping tea and discussing what was going on in the wizarding world or how much he disliked his father. Lucius had pushed all of his radical ideals onto his unknowing son and had treated him badly as a child. Draco had finally realized his father's faults right before the end of the war, and that is what made him save Hermione.

She couldn't complain. He was kind, but he wasn't Ron. Ron was amazing. He was brash and strong willed and she just adored him and missed him terribly. She was ripped from her thoughts of Ron when Draco entered the dining room at exactly seven.

"Good morning. I'm sorry, but I have to cut breakfast short today. I promise that I'll make it up to you though tonight. I need to have a meeting with some of my associates. Here is the paper as usual, and I also got you a present. Please accept it. I have to dash. I'll see you tonight," Draco said to her as he handed her the paper and kissed her quickly on the top of her head.

Hermione wasn't hurt that he wasn't joining her. It was just lonely here in this large, empty house. "Don't feel bad. It's fine. I'll see you later. Oh, and Draco? Is there any news of your father?" Hermione asked quickly as he was dashing out of the door.

Draco turned toward her and shook his head miserably. "No, sorry dear," he said and he left the room.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get out of here," Hermione said to no one but herself and began eating. She placed the gift on the table to open later. She feared that it would be another expensive gift that she didn't need or want. He always bought her the most expensive things, "because she deserved the best" he would always say.

She shook her head and continued eating.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Draco called sternly.

"Yeah?" they answered in unison while sitting in opposite chairs in the west wing of the house.

"I was contacted by our old friends," Draco stated flatly.

"What?" the two exclaimed as they jumped up from their seats.

"Yes, they know that the Aurors are on their trails, and they want to cause a little more havoc before they're caught because it is inevitable. They are so careless," he explained.

"What do they want to do?" asked Crabbe.

"They want to take out Potter and Weasley. Honestly, I just want all this to be over. I thought it was. The famous duo is pretty powerful unfortunately. I don't think any of us could take them out. They're strong and heavily guarded. Therefore, I came up with my own idea. I may have deserted the Death Eaters, but it doesn't mean that I like Potter or Weasle. We need to hurt them and lure them to us. Then we would have the upper hand. I want you two to go back to England. Crabbe, you take Potter. Goyle, you take Weasley. Find a way to lure them here. Go," Draco demanded.

As the two apparated, Draco smiled to himself. He had been waiting a long time to seek revenge on Harry and Ron. They were the reason his father was dead. Draco may have disliked his father and how Lucius had treated his only son, but Draco had never wanted him dead. He kept up the charade that his father was still alive to keep Hermione here believing that it was for her own safety. The truth was that he had been infatuated with her for years. Draco Malfoy was not accustomed to not getting what he wanted either.

He had been young and stupid when he had taken Hermione, but now he wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't keep up the ruse forever. He had a lot to think about, but that could wait until later. Now he had to plan his revenge.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"You and your dancing!" Anna exclaimed. "I've only got ten toes! You've probably broken about three!"

It had been almost a month since he had met Anna. He would never have guessed that he would be with her a month later when she had sat down at the table with him that night.

Night after night he kept returning to Lady Luck's. He brought Harry and Ginny with him at first, but they soon learned that it wasn't that Ron wanted to go out. He just wanted to see Anna. They eventually made him go alone, and that was when it really started.

Ron started acting like himself again. He told jokes and got overly jealous when another bloke was looking at her, and she would always laugh while his ears would turned red. He gave her a nickname, and she acted like she hated it. Ron knew though that she loved it.

They danced, and they talked. He soon realized that she wasn't just some way to spend the time. He was starting to genuinely care for her. She was not only beautiful, but she was smart. She had gone to some private school and had studied economics. Ron really wasn't sure what that was, but he didn't want to let that on. She had already noticed some of the odd things that he didn't know about or understand because he was a wizard, but luckily she took it as him being cute or just pretending to be clueless. He was thankful for that.

Ron hadn't told her about Hermione yet. Harry and Ginny had met Anna on several occasions and kept encouraging Ron to tell her. 'She'll understand. She's wonderful, Ron,' Ginny would say. 'You need to get it off your chest. It's a little weird that you've been seeing her for a month and you haven't even kissed her!' Harry would declare.

"Hey! Where are you?" Anna asked him inquisitively.

"What do you mean where am I? I'm right here, Anna Banana," Ron replied.

"No you're not. You're mind is somewhere else. You seem preoccupied, and stop using that name!"

Maybe this was the right time. Maybe he should tell her. She had told him about her family. If that wasn't a tragedy, then he didn't know what was. If he didn't start moving to the next level of whatever it was that he had with her, then he would lose her before he truly had her.

"Let's sit down," he said to her as he pulled her to the sofa. The pub was closed on Sundays and Mondays. Today was Sunday and they were in her flat above the pub. It was neat and yet comfortable, and Ron really liked it.

"I seem like I'm somewhere else sometimes because well, sometimes I am."

"Well, that's interesting," Anna said with that silly grin of hers.

"Just listen please. This is serious. I really like you. I mean I met you a month ago and I'm so comfortable with you. You're wonderful and amazing and so different than anyone else I know, but I feel guilty."

Anna looked at Ron like she was thinking hard. Her expression then relaxed and she asked, "Who is she?"

"It's not what you think. Her name was Hermione, but she's dead. She died two years ago. Anna, I loved her so much. I was in love with her from the moment I met her at eleven years old. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was smarter than anyone I've ever met. She was so perfect and rarely broke the rules, but when she did it was for good reasons. She was so loyal to me and Harry. The three of us were inseparable, and I miss her so much. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss her or think about her. I think part of me died the day that she passed away. I was in this downward spiral, and I didn't see any way out, but then I met you. You smiled at me and asked me to dance and—I just feel like I'm becoming whole again. That makes me feel guilty. I have fun with you, and she's dead. I just don't know how you do it. You seem so adjusted and content. I want to be like that. Do—do you understand any of this?"

Anna listened to him earnestly. Her eyes were full of emotion. It was like she was seeing him in a new light. "Oh Ron, of course I understand. The worst thing in the world is to have someone you love die. I'm not adjusted. Each day I think of my family and relive the episode in my mind. It's so hard, but I realized a long time ago that self-pity would not help me. I left home and ran my father's bar like he would have wanted me to. I decided to go on living. You need to do that too. Living your life is not forgetting what you had with Hermione. You won't be betraying her memory. She wouldn't want you to pine over her for the rest of your life, but I can't tell you what to do. You need to do what you are most comfortable with when you are ready for it. I like you, Ron. I want something with you, but if you are not ready for that, then I understand. Only you can decide what is best for you. Just know that you are cared for," Anna said to him as she stroked his cheek gently.

Ron adored the girl in front of him. He didn't love her like he would always love Hermione, but it was time to let the pain go. It was time for him to live again. Hermione was dead. Ron wasn't. Anna was sitting there in front of him blatantly telling him that she cared for him, and he needed to do something about it. He looked into her big blue eyes and for the first time he didn't wish that they were brown. He ran his fingers through her wavy hair and didn't wish that it were big and curly. He was finally living in the moment with Anna. She was beautiful and caring, and all Ron wanted to do at that moment was press his lips against hers.

Anna read his actions and began to lean closer to him. Ron's pulse quickened, and he swore that he could hear his own heartbeat. "Anna, I care about you too," Ron whispered as he leaned down toward her. Their lips were so close but hadn't touched yet. There was time to turn back, but he couldn't. He wanted to feel anything but pain again. He wanted to remember what it felt like to be happy, and he just knew that those lips were the key.

Ron finally closed the distance between them, and he captured her lips with his own. He was in complete bliss. Her hands became instantly embedded in his hair while his arms snaked around her waist to pull her in closer to him. Anna opened her mouth to allow Ron access so that their tongues could ravish each other.

Ron could barely breath, but he didn't care. He was too excited and overwhelmed to even comprehend that he was becoming light headed until Anna abruptly pulled away from him. He was about to ask her if something was wrong when she spoke. She looked completely sexy and tempting as she spoke and Ron wasn't sure if he would be able understand a word that she spoke.

"Ron…I want you to stay…" Anna said to him breathlessly. She didn't ask him. She just told him. That was so Anna. Ron briefly thought that Hermione would never have been that forward, but then reprimanded himself. He needed this. He needed to get lost in her. He needed to feel again. He needed to so much, and he just knew that she could give it all to him.

Ron didn't think before he replied to her statement. "I want to stay too." Ron was never going to forget his beloved Hermione, but he had to move on because where Hermione was—was so far away. She was in a place that he wasn't ready to go to.

Outside the window of Anna's flat floated a dark cloaked figure. He disappeared with a pop as quickly as he had appeared a few moments earlier. He reappeared hundreds of miles away in a dimly lit study.

"Draco, I know how to get Weasley," said Goyle sinisterly.


	3. The Unexpected

Chapter 3: The Unexpected

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me__  
Breathe into me and make me real__  
Bring me to life__  
Wake me up inside__  
Wake me up inside__  
Call my name and save me from the dark__  
Bid my blood to run__  
Before I come undone__  
Save me from the nothing I've become__  
Bring me to life "Bring Me to Life" Evanecsence _

Ron opened his eyes and became extremely confused. He was staring at pale blue walls and lying in a bed much bigger than his own. He glanced down at himself and realized that he was wearing nothing at all, and that's when realization had hit him.

Ron looked down and saw Anna lying on her side using his arm as a pillow. Her silky hair was strewn out around her covering her smooth shoulders. The night before came back to Ron like a dream. She had been absolutely beautiful. Images of her skin and lips and her hair in his face came back to him and wrapped him in warmth. Her body had been so foreign to him, and he had explored her thoroughly.

He began to feel pangs of arousal and started to reach for her when he heard a faint whispering. Ron looked around the room curiously and started to reach for his wand tucked in his pants pocket when he distinctly heard his name, but it wasn't coming from Anna. It sounded more like—Harry?

"The mirror!" Ron exclaimed a little too loudly because Anna lazily turned over in her sleep but did not wake. "Phew," he said much more quietly.

Ron picked up his pants as quietly as he could and brought them out to her living room. Ron took the mirror that he used to talk to Harry whenever he needed him and saw Harry looking back at him.

"Damn, mate! Put some clothes on!" Harry said while laughing. "I guess I was right that you spent the night at Anna's. So, did you sleep—at all?"

"Shut it! What do you want so bloody early?" Ron demanded quietly so that he didn't wake up Anna. She still didn't know that he was a wizard and seeing him talking to Harry through a mirror would look pretty damn odd to her.

Harry face suddenly became very serious. "Ron, Malfoy was sighted in Paris yesterday. I know there's been loads of tips on where he's been hiding, but this one is credible. Neville saw him outside a jewelry store. Malfoy didn't see him though. Neville has been honeymooning there with Luna and he would have told me sooner, but you know Neville. World's worst apparator. He ended up in Siberia, and then got lost on his way back to England."

"He really saw him? Draco Malfoy. In Paris…" Ron mumbled to himself.

"Ron, I'm not going to push you to do anything, but I'm going," Harry said to him.

"And you think I'm not? Of course I'm going! I'm coming home right now. Get a portkey ready," Ron demanded.

"What about Anna?" Harry asked with a look of true concern on his face.

"She can't know anything about it. She has no idea about the wizarding world yet, and now is not the time to tell her," Ron stated flatly.

"So, you're just going to leave and not tell her where you're going?" Harry inquired.

"I'll have Ginny come by later and talk to her. We have to stop stalling. We've already lost too much time!"

Harry shook his head and disappeared from the mirror. Ron hurriedly put his pants on and dashed back into Anna's room to fetch the rest of his clothes when he was startled to find Anna sitting up already awake.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked playfully. Ron really wasn't sure what to say to her. Anna looked gorgeous lounging in her bed with her paisley bed sheets barely covering her tempting body. Ron was at a loss for words. It would have been much easier if she were sleeping soundly. "Were you just on the phone?"

Ron had to think fast. "Yes…Harry…Harry's got a problem…have to dash…sorry though," Ron rambled as he scrambled for his clothing. He had just pulled his shirt on when he looked at her again. She looked skeptical, but she had no reason not to trust him. He hated lying.

"It's work. I'm truly sorry," and Ron meant it. "I think Ginny wants to stop by for lunch though. I hope that's alright."

"That's fine. I'll miss you," she said coyly as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her. "You'll come see me tonight right?"

"I'll miss you too," Ron said to her. "And…I'll see you as soon as I can." He wasn't completely lying. He would see her as soon as her could, but it surely wouldn't be tonight.

Ron ran out of the room quickly. He needed to come completely clean and tell her about who he was. It would all be so much easier once she knew. She was rational. She would understand…He hoped.

Ron closed the door of Anna's flat behind him and apparated immediately to his own flat to meet Harry.

Anna was completely confused by Ron's flustered behavior, but Ron was never completely normal. That's what she liked the most about him. He wasn't like every other bloke she'd met. He was different somehow. He acted like everything they did or saw was completely new to him. The best was when he tried to light her lamps…literally. He wanted to know where her gatches were. She laughed all night over that one. He seemed generally amazed when she turned the lights on with a wall switch.

Anna was about to lie back down and sleep a little longer when she noticed Ron's jacket lying on the chair across the room. She pulled the sheets around her, grabbed the coat, and ran to the door to the pub. He left mere seconds ago. 'He would still be on the stairs,' she thought, but when she opened the door he was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, where in the bloody hell did he go?

It was still very early. Draco doubted that even Hermione would be awake yet. At the moment, he was pacing his study in front of the fireplace vigorously. He had made a huge mistake when he bought Hermione that necklace. He normally sent someone to get her gifts, but she never seemed to really care for them. He wanted to go all out and find her something that she would really enjoy. Unfortunately, Longbottom had seen him.

Draco had called Crabbe and Goyle for an early meeting. He had a serious problem on his hands. He was sighted in France. All of the Ministry's Aurors would be concentrating on the country by now. He had to decide if they should risk fleeing or stay and wait until it all blew over.

"Draco? Why did you want us so bloody early?" Goyle mumbled.

"We have a problem. Longbottom was in Paris last week and spotted me when I was buying Hermione that damn necklace! I was tipped off by a contact I have at the Ministry. There are loads of Aurors already in France," Draco bellowed.

"What should we do?" Crabbe asked quietly.

"I don't know! I just don't know," Draco said as he flopped onto his favorite chair across from the fireplace.

"Maybe this is good," said Goyle.

"Good? Good! How in bloody hell could this be good?" Draco demanded.

Goyle was hesitant to answer. Draco had always been smaller than his two goons, but he demanded a lot of respect. "Er—wouldn't Potter and Weasley come looking for you?" he asked timidly.

"Yes…" Draco answered while contemplating where Goyle was going with this.

"Well, with those two out of the way for a while, Crabbe and I could you know—take the girls," Goyle finished hesitantly fearing what Draco's response would be.

Draco jumped to his feet and approached Goyle quickly. "I don't think that you've ever been more brilliant in your entire life Goyle! You are so right. With Potter and Weasle out of the way we can take Ginny Weasley and that—that muggle that Weasley is playing with. When they find out, they will come running to us. They would never get help. The two of them think they are such heroes! Then, we'll get rid of them once and for all. I love it!" Draco exclaimed menacingly.

"The two of you go after the muggle first and bring her here. Then take Ginny Weasley," Draco instructed.

"When?" asked Crabbe.

"Tonight."

Hermione fingered the sapphire necklace hanging around her neck. It was rather beautiful really. A teardrop shaped sapphire with two diamonds along side it. It fell perfectly over her collarbone. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and remembered that she had never had such a beautiful piece of jewelry before she had been taken there, and this was not the first adornment that he had given her.

Draco's heart was in the right place, but she just couldn't give him hers. It just didn't feel right. She was beginning to worry though. No man buys a woman so much fancy jewelry without getting anything in return. Hermione remembered how Draco had been while in school. He was quite the—well, he had many girlfriends. Hermione worried that he would soon grow tired of her, and she had no idea what would happen to her once that occurred.

Hermione left the mirror and sat on her large canopied bed and gazed out the window. She had dined with Draco for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He had been in a fantastic mood. Hermione didn't think that she had ever seen him that happy. She was suspicious though. He didn't realize it, but she knew that he had a meeting with his two goons very early that morning, and neither were around the house at all. It was very odd indeed. They had been disappearing on and off a lot in the past week, and her gut told her that it couldn't be good.

Hermione had to ignore those thoughts for the time being though. There was nothing she could do about them at the time. She sprawled out diagonally across the bed on her stomach to read the Daily Prophet, which she had neglected all day.

As usual there was a column dedicated to finding Lucius Malfoy. There had been several sightings in Romania, but Hermione wasn't hopeful. They never panned out, and he was somewhere new almost daily.

Hermione read the newspaper from cover to cover everyday to keep in touch with the real world outside Draco's home. The world outside had calmed down considerably over the last two years. Of course, most of the Death Eaters had been caught and imprisoned, so the world was much more peaceful. There were usually several articles about wizard/muggle relations. There was currently an outreach program enacted to someday have the two worlds coexist in complete knowledge of each other. Hermione doubted that it would ever happen though, but it was a good idea.

"'First ever meeting of the head's of the Ministry departments with British muggle government leaders,'" Hermione read aloud. "Well that sure is something." She continued on reading until her eyes bulged out, and she jumped from the bed to read the article aloud.

"Did I just imagine that…It's a great first step in involving the muggle world in magical affairs and vise versa. 'I can't tell you how thrilled I am that this is happening. I've been waiting my whole life for something like this! I hope that someone can finally tell me how they invented plugs. If that's not brilliant, then I just don't know what is!' says the head of Muggle Relations, Arthur Weasley."

Hermione's heart stopped. Mr. Weasley was the only wizard she had ever heard of to collect plugs of all things. It had to be him. It just had to be, but did that mean—Draco lied to her? If Mr. Weasley were the head of Muggle Relations now, then he would be quite well known. Draco couldn't have just been mistaken about his death. Draco had lied to her. "What else has he lied to me about?" she said disbelievingly.

Hermione read on in the article. 'Arthur Weasley continues to say that, "I can't wait to tell my family all about the meeting. They have been fully behind me since we began planning this conference…' Hermione couldn't believe it. The Weasley family was alive.

"Does this mean that Ron is too?"

"I think you need to slow down and stop drinking," Murph said to a rather intoxicated Anna. She was seated at the bar slouched over with her head in her hands looking quite depressed.

"I know. I've just been so bloody foolish. I'm a complete idiot! It's been a week and not one word from him. What was I playing at? I promised myself that I wouldn't get involved with anyone, and what do I do? I get involved and get burned. I'm so stupid," Anna exclaimed through her hands to the overweight bartender.

"Now you listen here! You are not an idiot, and you are definitely not stupid. I am not going to pity you all night, and you need to stop pitying yourself. I've never seen you like this. Not even after—well, I've never seen you this way. I have a gut feeling that there is an explanation for Red's actions. Now get to bed. I'll close up," Murph instructed Anna. He wasn't harsh, but he wasn't kind either. He had known Anna since she was a child. He knew her better than anyone else, and he knew that she just needed a little tough love to get her through this.

"I know you're right, Murph. You always are. I just haven't opened myself up to anyone in so long, and now I feel like it was a mistake."

"It's never a mistake to be open with someone. You've become so aloof in these past couple years, Anna. You can't be so afraid of getting hurt. Everything will work out, now go to bed."

Anna smiled at her long time mentor and slowly got up from the bar. She glanced around the empty room and saw that it was practically empty. It was almost two o'clock in the morning. "Thanks for everything Murph. I'll get these two to leave, and I promise to go straight to bed."

There were two rather large blokes sitting in the darkest corner of the pub. Anna had never seen them before. They hadn't been drinking or even talking. As she walked briskly towards their table she got a feeling of uneasiness, but she couldn't tell if it was from them or from all of the alcohol that she had drank that night. She swore to herself that she wouldn't drink that much ever again.

"Hey you two. It's about closing time. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here!" she said to them. Anna always said that line. It usually made people laugh, but not these two. They slowly turned to look at her and didn't say a word, but they did start to rise from the table.

Anna turned quickly and started walking towards the door to the stairs that led to her flat when one of the men shouted to her. "Where do you think you're going?" goon number one asked menacingly.

"That's none of your business! Now get going!" Murph bellowed.

"Stay out of this old man!" cried goon number two. He then pulled something out of his pants pocket that looked oddly like a stick. Anna had no idea what was going on, but she did notice that Murph suddenly looked terrified as he bent down looking for something.

"Anna run!" Murph yelled to her, but she had no time. What happened next was completely alarming to Anna.

All Anna heard was good number two yell some weird word, and Murph fell to the floor with a thud. It didn't matter how intoxicated Anna had felt just moments before because she was suddenly completely lucid and sober. The goon turned towards her with his stick, and some instincts that she didn't know she had kicked in. She jumped aside quickly and in the same instant took the nearest chair and hit the first goon with it across the back of his head. He also fell to the floor with a resounding thud.

Then it was just Anna and goon number two. "_Stupefy_!" he shouted at her, but she was quick enough to get out of the way of the red spray of light coming at her. She didn't have the foggiest idea of what was going on, but for some reason she knew that if she got hit with that light, then she didn't stand a chance.

Anna must have been feeling very brave that night because instead of running for the door, which any sane girl would have done, she instead rushed her attacker and tried to tackle him. Anna was much smaller than him, but her action surprised him enough that she made him stumbled and drop his stick.

Her smaller size was good for something though. She could move a lot faster than him. She grabbed for the stick and broke it over her knee before he could even try to retrieve it. Unfortunately, the other goon had woken up without her realizing it, and he grabbed her from behind and pinned her arms behind her back.

"Stop fighting! You can't win anyway," the goon on the floor said to her laughing.

"What do you want?" Anna spat out angrily.

"Just you my dear," said the man holding her. "You have gotten involved with the wrong bloke. Ron Weasley has to be taught a lesson, and you are the one who's going to teach him."

"You're going to come along with us, and you're not going to fight anymore," said the one in front of her. He ran a fat finger over her cheek, and she cringed at the feeling of it. Anna spat in his face.

"You foolish girl! We need to take you alive, but our boss didn't say that we couldn't do this," the man said as he hauled his arm back and punched her in the jaw. Anna had never felt such pain in her life. It was like there were bright stars floating in front of her face. The man wasn't done though. She had definitely pissed him off.

She felt each impact of his fists, and her body wanted to scream out in pain but she wouldn't allow it. Anna wouldn't let that scumball know how much he was hurting her. Small moans escaped her lips, but that was it.

Suddenly, she felt herself fall to the floor in a heap. Anna expected to be kicked in the side and braced herself for it, but the kick never came. Through her swollen eyes she glanced up at her attacker and was shocked to see the look of fear in his eyes. Then she saw a body fly over her and tackle the man to the ground. They were wrestling on the ground in front of her, but she didn't even care. Her body ached, and she just had to fight the blackness that was threatening to take her over. Anna had to focus. She couldn't black out. She needed to get away.

"_Stupefy_!" Anna heard from in front of her. She had no idea what that word meant, but she knew that it was no good. She did not care though. Her body ached. Her head felt as if it were going to explode. She had never been hit in her life until this very moment. She had always been a fighter. She never gave up on anything, but she felt the traces of reality escaping her and she didn't care. The pain was too much. She wanted to stay awake. She wanted to get up and run, but her body refused to obey her thoughts. Her eyes were betraying her, and she felt the blackness closing in when she heard her name.

"Anna! Anna, come on! Wake up! It's me, Ron."

Anna opened her eyes as much as she could, and there he was. Ron Weasley. Anna could only think of one thing to say to him before the blackness enveloped her, "What took you so bloody long?"


End file.
